1. Technical Field
The invention concerns devices for lifting bed covers at the foot of a bed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices for lifting bed covers are known. These devices typically are used in order to prevent bed covers from putting pressure on a person's feet while under the covers. This can be desirable for a number of reasons, such as when a person is afflicted with a condition that causes pain when pressure is exerted on the feet.
While meeting with varying degrees of success, many prior art devices for lifting bed covers are complex and rather expensive.